"The American Nightmare" Alex Jones
Alexander Jones '(January 30th 1986) is an American professional wrestler most known for his time in XHF and NCW. ' He currently resides in Los Angeles California but was born in Dallas Texas. At the age of 16 he started his training at Shawn Michaels wrestling academy in 2002 and two years later made his debut for EPW. *'Extreme Professional Wrestling' In February 2005 at 17 years of age Alex Jones made his debut for a small time North American promotion EPW as Shannon Michaels an homage to his trainer Shawn Michaels and his best friend Shannon watkins who died tragically two years earlier. In that time Alex won their European title three times and their tag team titles three times and their United States title twice. He had memorable feuds with Shaggy Too Dope, Lyle Bus, Road Dogg Jason Raines and RoB Van Damage...... *'Xtreme Hardcore Federation' In October 2004 Alex entered the XHF and was repackaged as AJ Phoenix, a dark brooding almost gothic character AJ dyed his hair black and started destroting opponents giving them a bloodbath in the process. During this time he was befriended by XHF's world champion and leader of the young guns Venom, Venom even being the best man at Alex's wedding to Tanya Byrd. But after witnessing Cosmo and MGK try and beat the young guns Alex dropped the gothic persona and became an arrogant smart mouthed rookie along with Cosmo and MGK becming the group known as Overdrive.... *'Overdrive vs The young guns' The war between the two rival factions intensified as Alex won the Junior Heavyweight title from Charlie Velez. This initial run would make AJ a star in the organisation while feuding with the likes of Matt Hicks, Platinum and Rob Arnold. He dropped the title to Tara Spencer but was quickly in another title picture as he won the company's European title from Snake. Again after a respectable title run he lost the title back to the man he lost it from..... *'Return to EPW and the X*Crown feud' In late 2006 AJ Phoenix returned to EPW for a reuninion show. In the main event he finally defeated longtime rival and friend Jason Raines to become EPW's final world champion. With this title he returned to XHF and came to blows with best friend MGK. MGk was the X*Crown champion and Alex holding a dead world title was the number one contender. In an amazing match Alex failed to win the X*crown and watched the EPW world title dissolve into the X*Crown. Three months later Alex received another shot at MGK this time beating his friend and ending MGK's eight month reign.... *'The US and world titles and the end of XHF' After months of being X*Crown champion Alex lost the title and after a small sabbatical to heal from knee surgery Alex was back this time winning the United States title from Snake in a cage match, he defended the title against all comers before losing the belt to Matt Hicks. Alex was then apart of a match for the Vacant XHF world title against long time rival Doc. The two men battled back and forth until AJ finally got the pin becoming XHF world champion and XHF's only grandslam winner holding the JHW, US, Euro, X*Crown and World titles....the next month Alex Jones lost the title in a ladder match to Tara Spencer.....Alex left XHF in January 2008 after a disagreement with owner Mongo the Destroyer.... *'New Beginnings in NCW.' In May 2008 it was announced that New Championship Wrestling had signed Alex Jones to a contract. Still Known as AJ Phoenix Alex entered the company where some of his former XHF employees had come after XHF closed it's doors. Within months of signing Alex went on to win NCW's "Elite 8" X-Division tournament defeating Chris Mercury, Davey Ortega and Xavier Cross to earn an NCW X division title match. And against Xavier Williams in an Assault X match he won his first title in NCW going on to defend the belt against Jack Hammond and Fate before losing the belt to three time champion Angel. ' *'Feud with Angel, Adam Knite, the world title As a feud erupted between Angel and Alex Jones a revolution was coming to NCW. Lance Ryan and Adam Knite had wanted to bring about change. Over the next few months lines in the sand were drawn and two groups formed. Lance and Adams forces on one, Spike's on the other. As the war raged Alex stayed out of it but as he was drawn in Alex became the unwilling champion of NCW, being chosen to face Adam Knite in a bullrope match at Crossroads 2009..... Later that's year at Reborn 2009 Alex Jones faced Adam Knite for the NCW world title, Alex winning by DQ after Angel interfered on behalf of Adam Knite. Disenfranchised with the lost and mounting nagging injuries Alex left NCW...... *'Return and redemption' Almost a year after Reborn and after sporadic appearances on NCW TV Alex jones returned full-time to NCW in April 20120 sertting his sights on a title he felt had been "lost" in the X-Division title held by Andrew Jacobsen. After winning a number one contender match Alex faced and defeated Andrew Jacobsen at A night to remember to become a two time X-Division champion, losing the title two months later in a four man quantlet match. After this Alex set his sights on long time rival Angel. The two men went about trying to destroy one another with Alex Jones and Angel trading shots and attacks both verbal and physical. In the end both men shook hands and buried the hatchet with great respect for one another. They formed a tag team to take out the young guns and at Battleground 2010 the defated the guns to become tag team champions holding the belts for town months before losing to the rat pack... Soon after this Angel retired indefinitely and Alex needing time off due to another knee in jury left to tend to it and his family life.... *'National title and the war with the guns....' As Alex Jones returned he found a man he had defeated previously had become world champion, insensed by this Alex Challenged Charlie Velez for the world title. After defeating all members of the guns including Charlie yet again Alex joined falcon and Charlie Velez in a ladder match for the NCW world title at crossroads 2011. Zelda Knite interfered on behalf of Falcon and Rob Diamond to allow Falcon to win..... After this Alex secured a national title shot and at A night to remember 2011 he defeated ricky Johnson and Venom to become the National champion Category:Wrestlers